Euphorie salvatrice
by Nouchette
Summary: [Slash HPDM] Quand sa journée de Noël se trouve gâchée par Drago, Harry jure de se venger. C'est ainsi qu'il se fait passer pour la psy de son ennemi. Mais l'histoire se complique quand ce dernier lui confie être amoureux du Survivant...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni blonde, ni talentueuse. En gros, rien n'est à moi, tout à **JkRowling**. Les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_Remerciements:Merci à **Ano** pour la relecture. Cette fic lui est dédiée de la première majuscule au dernier point.  
_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un **Slash** avec des monsieurs qui s'aiment, des bisous et des **lemons**. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir, cette histoire est classée **M**._

_N/A :__ Bonjour à tous. Voici voila une nouvelle fic (encore). Un petit Drarry tout bon tout chaud, avouez que vous en rêviez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prologue est un peu co__urt mais si je le rallongeais, il serait devenu lourd. Bref, bonne lecture à tous et surtout, Joyeux Noel (en avance)._

* * *

**• ****Prologue**** •**

Harry s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec l'agréable sensation de débuter une journée parfaite. Un Noël au château ne pouvait être que parfait lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter ! Noël était une fête de famille, Harry remplissait donc toutes les conditions pour être un réveillonneur heureux. Bon, c'est surtout ce dont il essayait de se convaincre pour éviter de retomber dans sa déprime post mortem de Sirius, Dumbledore et compagnie, mais peu importe. Harry était quelqu'un d'heureux… surtout depuis qu'il avait avalé d'une traite la potion euphorisante que Ron lui avait offerte pour Noël.

D'un pas énergique, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son dortoir. Il fit couler la douche pour que l'eau soit chaude avant qu'il n'y rentre et se mit à se brosser frénétiquement les dents. Un nuage de mousse de dentifrice lui recouvrit la moitié du visage, le faisant paraître ridicule, chose que le miroir parlant dans lequel l'image de Harry se reflétait s'abstint de lui faire remarquer. Harry se rinça la bouche, fit un large sourire au miroir pour vérifier qu'il était séduisant, puis partit en quête de vêtement idéaux pour ce jour bien spécial.

Un coup d'œil dans l'armoire fit prendre conscience à Harry qu'il n'avait plus aucun caleçon propre dans son armoire. Celui-ci, toujours sous le coup de la potion euphorisante, ne trouva pas cela bizarre alors que le tiroir à sous-vêtements en était encore rempli hier. Il se mit à rigoler niaisement avant d'aller chercher des dessous sales dans son bac à linge. Une fois sous sa douche, il se mit à chantonner « C'est une belle journée, tralalala… ».

Il resta ainsi à se savonner et chanter à tue-tête durant quelques dizaines de minutes. Il entama une petite chorégraphie improvisée mais cessa lorsqu'il patinasur la savonnette et tomba fesses à terre sous la douche. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et il dut finalement résoudre à sortir de la douche lorsque l'eau devint aussi froide que la glace.

C'était une belle journée, Harry en était persuadé. La chance était avec lui. Par exemple, lorsqu'il avait été déjeuner ce matin-là, il avait eu toute la table des Griffondors pour lui tout seul ! La potion euphorisante avait même réussi à lui faire oublier que tous ses amis l'avaient lâché pour aller passer le réveillon dans leur famille, profitant du fait que celle-ci soit encore en vie. En effet, à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, la guerre faisait encore et toujours rage et on se délectait de la moindre minute passée auprès de sa famille. Mais peu lui importait aujourd'hui. Pour Harry, c'était une belle journée…

Mais voilà, qui dit belle journée, dit forcément emmerdeurs pour la gâcher. Drago Malfoy, voyant le Survivant dans un état second en train de sourire à n'importe qui, ne put s'empêcher de le narguer. Un Malfoy ne se refait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry et qu'un mauvais coup contre ce dernier se tramait. Comment résister à l'envie de lui lancer un sarcasme en le voyant ainsi seul sur son banc en train de manger sans personne pour lui parler ?

- Alors Potter, tes amis sont partis ? Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'il fallait se laver pour ne pas faire fuir les gens !

-Parles pour toi, Malfoy ! Après tout, mêmes les plus grosses merdes comme toi attirent les mouches, cracha-t-il en désignant Crabbe et Goyle.

- Et toi, ton parrain a préféré se jeter derrière le voile plutôt que d'avoir à endurer ta puanteur ! Même Weaslaid a déserté et pourtant il vit dans une porcherie !

-Mais toi tu n'as même plus une minable porcherie pour aller depuis que tes parents sont morts, pauvre chou, nargua Harry.

-Facile à dire quand on n'en a jamais eu !

La belle journée de Harry venait subitement de prendre fin. Il avait fallut qu'il entende une voix **- **cette voix ! **- ** celle de Malfoy. Aussitôt son appétit de lion fut coupé et il s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille, éclaboussant la nouvelle robe que Hermione lui avait offerte pour Noël. Sa bonne humeur avait résisté au manque de slip, à la coupure d'eau, mais jamais il ne tiendrait le coup face à la voix nasillarde de Malfoy ! Et pourtant il était le Survivant !

-Au fait Potter, pourquoi tu ne remarques rien ? Ce sont tes lunettes qui sont aussi sales que tes cheveux ou toi qui es aveugle ?

-De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ?

-De ceci, répondit narcissiquement Drago en désignant un des sapins de la Grande Salle.

Harry leva lentement les yeux vers le sapin, redoutant ce qu'il allait apercevoir. Le sapin était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, hormis le fait qu'il mesurait plus que quatre mètres et que ses boules de Noël avaient été remplacées par… des slips. Pas ces mignons petits boxers que les garçons laissaient souvent dépasser de leur pantalon. Non, ces bons vieux slips moulants en coton blanc recouverts de peluches… les slips de Harry.

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui avait eu le culot de venir fouiller sa valise, lui piquer ses sous-vêtements et puis les accrocher à un sapin de Noël ? Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette qui atterrit dans un bruit sourd. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les ricanements des Serpentards, hilares. Blanc comme un linge, Harry enjamba le banc sur lequel il était assis puis sortit de la salle, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner.

Harry courut dans les couloirs pour oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'avait jamais été autant humilié en dix-sept ans de calvaire. Voldemort l'avait rabaissé des centaines de fois, mais jamais à ce point. Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et Cédric étaient morts, mais cela n'était rien comparé au fait de voir sa vie privée s'étaler ainsi entre les aiguilles du symbole de sa fête favorite. Harry s'écroula, en pleurs, dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Harry détestait Noël !

Alors qu'Harry maudissait intérieurement les Malfoy jusqu'à la centième génération et essuyait à grande peine les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux, une femme au visage doux passa non loin de là. Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur du Survivant, posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix conciliante :

-Allons mon enfant, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Ils... ils…

-Ecoutez, mon garçon, je comprends très bien votre souffrance. La guerre n'est faite que de cela. Vous n'êtes pas le seul élève à souffrir dans cette école. Vous devriez passer à mon cabinet, nous pourrions discuter, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire niais.

-De quoi vous vous mêlez de ma vie ? Vous êtes qui ? Vous allez raconter partout que je pleurais, hein ? C'est ça ? Vous aussi vous ne voulez que m'humilier !

-Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Je suis Mrs Ana-Lise, une des psychologues que la directrice a embauché cette rentrée pour soulager les consciences des élèves durant cette triste guerre. Je suis de permanence tous les soirs, venez faire un tour à l'occasion. La liste pour me donner rendez-vous est accrochée au troisième étage, près du portait de la Midinette.

-Oh, oui, très bien, merci.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur de demander de l'aide, Mr Potter. Vous seriez étonné de voir le nombre d'élève qui vient demander du réconfort auprès des psychanalystes de cette école.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

-Ils disent tous cela, avant de fondre en larmes dans mes bras. Bonne journée, jeune homme.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un psy. Après tout, tout allait merveilleusement bien dans sa vie ! Ses amis allaient bientôt revenir à l'école, il avait détruit Voldemort quelques semaines auparavant et…. Et… Harry devait se l'avouer, rien n'allait dans sa vie. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient lâché pour Noël, la guerre n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis la chute du Lord Noir et il venait de se faire humilier publiquement devant les Serpentards. Mais il n'en était pas réduit au point d'aller confier ses problèmes à la première inconnue ! Il était le Survivant, tout de même !

D'ailleurs, Harry se demandait bien qui irait voir une illuminée pour pleurer dans ses bras. Mais cela ne le regardait pas, de toutes façons. Quoique, il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment et il pourrait jeter un coup d'œil sur la liste, juste pour voir. Un coup d'œil n'a jamais tué personne, n'est-ce pas ? Un coup d'œil n'engage à rien. Et puis il ne connaîtrait pas le dixième des personnes inscrites sur cette liste !

Harry se dirigeait donc à pas de loup vers l'étage du haut. Il croisa un petit groupe de Pouffsouffle qui murmurèrent sur son passage mais fit semblant de ne les avoir pas vu. Surveillant que le chemin était libre sur sa droite et que personne ne l'avait suivi, Harry bifurqua de couloir et arriva devant la fameuse liste, accrochée devant une salle dont la porte était ornée d'un écriteau indiquant « Salle PMS ». Il s'empara du parchemin où s'alignaient une file de noms, d'heures et de dates. Harry chercha la page du jour dans lequel il était et resta scotché sur le premier nom qu'il vit : « Drago Malfoy, 16h30, Mrs Chanel »

Alors comme ça, Malfoy consultait un psy. C'était bon à savoir, même très bon ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit crétin de Mangemort pouvait-il bien avoir à confier ? L'image du jeune blond pleurant à chaudes larmes sur un divan en racontant sa vie fit sourire Harry lorsque celle-ci s'imposa à son esprit. Non, Drago Malfoy n'était vraiment pas le type d'homme à avoir des problèmes. Les Serpentards n'éprouvent jamais de sentiment, pas vrai ? Ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains, ils étaient juste… des Mangemorts.

Harry se baffa mentalement pour avoir eu de telles pensées. Bien entendu que les Serpentards ressentaient des choses. Ils n'avaient vraiment eu une éducation parfaite mais il devait bien rester une petite partie de leur cœur qui n'était pas pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Ils étaient des monstres sanguinaires, mais tout le monde n'avait pas eu la chance de naître dans une famille intègre comme la sienne. Non, à vrai dire, ils avaient eu beaucoup plus de chance que lui. Eux, au moins, ils avaient une famille dans laquelle grandir. Une famille de Mangemorts qui ne leur avait enseigné que le mal, certes, mais une famille quand même.

Ce serait intéressant d'assister à un de ces entretiens, songea Harry. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée. C'était contraire à ses principes d'espionner les gens. Certes, les Serpentards n'avaient, eux, aucun principes et avaient franchi une barrière ce matin, mais Harry ne devait pas s'abaisser à leur niveau. Harry était le Survivant tout de même !

Harry restait planté au milieu du couloir tel un pantin de bois, la plume accrochée à la liste reposant dans sa main droite et ses yeux parcourant d'un air vague la liste des rendez-vous. Ginny, Seamus, Ernie… un tas d'amis de Harry avaient pris rendez-vous et la liste était complète jusqu'à plusieurs semaines. Des séances de groupes avaient même du être organisées. Et chaque jour, à la même heure, revenait le même prénom : Drago Malfoy. Apparemment, Malfoy était devenu un habitué, un accro à ces petites séances de confessions.

Ce serait tellement bien de pouvoir instrumentaliser les pensées les plus intimes de Drago pour se venger. Ce serait vraiment très bien, mais aussi très immoral. Il luttait mentalement pour refuser ce plan sadique qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry en avait marre d'être tellement moral. Etre le Survivant bien gentil était tellement lassant. Il voulait être un ado comme les autres, qui se bat pour se défendre, pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. S'il essayait juste de…

Il pourrait simplement essayer une fois et voir s'il utilisait réellement les informations qu'il récoltait. Les oreilles à rallonge étaient très discrètes et Malfoy gagnerait beaucoup à se faire remettre en place une bonne fois pour toutes. Et si les oreilles à rallonge ne marchaient pas, il pourrait toujours entendre ses confidences de vive voix. C'est avec un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres que Harry retourna dans son dortoir.

-A nous deux, Mr Malfoy !

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Voili voilou c'était le premier chapitre, un petit cadeau de Noel avancé pour ces personnes du net qui comptent beaucoup pour moi. Que ces personnes se reconnaisent. Merci à tous les autres pour avoir lu et passez de bonnes fêtes. _

_Surtout, vous connaissez la consigne: Ne laissez surtout **pas** de reviews! (ceci émane d'une auteur en manque de commentaire qui tente vainement de trouver un moyen d'en avoir...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En gros, rien n'est à moi, tout à __**JKRowling**__. Vos reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_Avertissement :__ Ceci est un **Slash **avec des messieurs qui s'aiment, des bisous et des __**lemons**__. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir, cette histoire est classée __**M**_

_N/A :__ Bonjour à tous. Je sais, ça fait... hou, longtemps que j'ai posté. Eh oui, on n'y croyait plus mais la fic n'est pas abandonnée. J'aurais plein d'excuses pour expliquer la raison de ce retard, mais aucune ne justifierait totalement la chose. J'étais obnubilée par ma fic "Eclats d'Emeraude" et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai retrouvé l'envie de continuer cette histoire. Je sais, je vous avait prévenu, c'est plat comme excuse. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?_

_**Note 1:** Je précise que je dédicace ce chapitre au mec qui, en pleine élection présidencielle farnçaise, a été planter un immense drapeau belge au milieu de la foule. je parie quevous l'avez tous remarqué. Personne n'avait même jamais osé l'imaginé, lui il l'a fait... Ce type est mon héros! _

_**Note 2: **La fic était postée sous le pseudo Dud. C'est moi mais avec un pseudo changé. Donc pas d'alerte au plagiat!  
_

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je jure que si vous êtes beaucoup à l'apprécier, je me dépêcherai pour mettre à jour, cette fois (haaa c'est si beau les promesses).  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Rin, Aki no Sabaku, Tinalisa, Sinelune, Haji Hino, lyly, Grimmy2, ladyboy, quatre8ss, kuroi sekai, lady Shadow Cassandra et Xina Black pour leurs reviews.  
Promis, ce chapitre, je fais une réponse individuelle par mail!**_

* * *

**• ****Chapitre2 •**

Mrs Chanel avait toujours été quelqu'un d'intègre et de compétent dans son domaine. Quiconque avait un problème pouvait espérer trouver la solution dans son cabinet vert pâle. Son canapé recueillait plus de confidence en une heure que le confessionnal d'un curé un jour de dimanche. De tous les psychologues de l'école, Mrs Chanel se voulait d'être la meilleure et, sans vouloir la venter, elle jugeait l'être.

Mrs Chanel adorait Noël. C'était à cette époque qu'elle savourait le fait de n'avoir pas de famille. Ca évitait de devoir acheter des cadeaux que personne n'aimerait et de se sentir obligé de porter l'horrible gilet que la Tante Marthe vous avait offert. Mrs Chanel préférait l'argent pour s'acheter elle-même des cadeaux. Et comme son tarif était double à Noël, Mrs Chanel adorait Noël.

Pour Mrs Chanel, c'était donc la plus belle journée de l'année qui débutait aujourd'hui avec, en première heure, son client préféré. Drago Malfoy était devenu un accro de ses séances et son portefeuille remplissait à merveille celui de la psychologue. Rien ne pouvait donc gâcher cette journée, à moins que Drago Malfoy se décommande...

-Mais pourquoi le jeune Malfoy voudrait-il soudainement arrêter ses visites avec moi? s'étonna Mrs Chanel.

-Il... euh, c'est-à-dire qu'il... Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec vous, bafouilla Harry.

-Mais pourquoi vous envoie-t-il à sa place? Je préfère l'entendre de vive voix!

-C'est que... Bon, je vais vous dire la vérité. Vous lui faites, peur, voilà tout. Vous lui faites penser à un pervers. Alors, il s'est dit que, eh bien, comme j'étais le Survivant, vous n'oseriez pas me faire de mal et... et qu'il aurait la vie sauve! inventa ledit Survivant, persuadé que la psychologue ne goberait jamais ses mensonges.

-Oh, par Merlin! Mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche! Je dois lui en parler, se lamenta la femme en plaquant ses mains aux doigts couverts de bague sur sa bouche trop maquillée.

-Non! Surtout pas, il saurait alors que vous savez et se persuaderait que... eh bien que vous n'attendriez que la première occasion pour venir vous venger en douce! Croyez-moi, il vaut vraiment mieux que j'arrange les choses et lui enlève moi-même ses fausses idées de la tête!

-Oh, je comprends. Mais dites-lui que s'il le désire, je serai toujours à son écoute par la suite... Prenez bien soin de lui, Drago est un garçon vraiment bien...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien m'occuper de son cas, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Oh, ça oui, je vais m'occuper de lui...

* * *

Drago Malefoy savourait son thé à la menthe avec un enthousiasme dissimulé. Tout dans cette salle était objet de retenue. On était aristocrate ou on ne l'était pas... Pour un Malefoy, tout n'était qu'apparence et bonne conduite. Le moindre faux pas était défendu dans un club aussi fermé que celui–ci. 

Que ceux qui imaginaient jusqu'ici encore le jeune homme blond passer son Noël en compagnie de ses deux gorilles et son bouledogue, vêtu d'un bonnet rouge et dégustant une dinde juteuse se détrompent. Drago Malefoy passait les fêtes entre amis, pas dans un zoo municipal!

Cette année, les parents de Drago étaient décédés et le jeune homme fêtait l'évènement en compagnie d'amis qui en valaient vraiment la peine. La liste d'invités se résumait donc à Blaise Zabini, Antwon Avery et Théodore Nott. C'était peu mais au moins leur club privé n'était pas infesté de moins que rien de l'espèce de Crabbe et Goyle. Ces derniers étaient tout juste bons à lui servir de gardes du corps!

La cérémonie se passait donc dans l'intimité la plus totale. Drago, vêtu d'un élégant col roulé blanc et d'une cape en queue de pie tournait négligemment sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse. Assis confortablement dans un siège recouvert de velours vert, les quatre jeunes hommes discutaient allègrement de divers sujets, critiquant au passage les idées des Mangemorts toujours en activité.

-Ces idiots ne sauront jamais qu'ils ne sont rien sans leur Maître!

-Tu n'y comprends rien, Antwon, corrigea Théodore Nott. Ils veulent devenir le nouveau maître. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de mage noir, ils font la course au trône!

-Ces incapables ont vraiment les yeux plus grands que le ventre! Parfois, j'ai honte de voir les actions de nos parents, intervint Drago en avalant la dernière gorgée de thé.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont Drago raffolait, c'était de discuter politique autour d'un bon thé, thé à la menthe obligatoirement... et avec deux sucres, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Drago détestait celui à la cannelle ou au lait autant qu'il détestait les conversations inintéressantes comme les ragots de filles. Pour Drago, c'était donc un merveilleux Noël qu'il passait en ce moment.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Bien vite, l'écran de montre accrochée au bout de sa chaîne en argent lui rappela qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre à son rendez-vous quotidien. Pour garder la face devant ses amis, Drago inventa vite fait un mensonge qui excuserait son absence et leur donna rendez-vous à dans une petite heure.

* * *

Harry se contempla dans le miroir. Grâce à quelques sortilèges de métamorphose et une bonne couche de maquillage, il ressemblait parfaitement à une jeune femme. Cette transformation lui pompait de l'énergie, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile que d'obtenir une bouteille de Polynectar! 

En attendant que son _patient_ arrive, Harry monta le son de la RITM et se dandina devant le miroir, faisant allègrement bouger sa nouvelle poitrine au rythme de la musique. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de danse pour s'habituer à ce nouveau corps.

Harry avait choisi celui-ci parfaitement sculpté, supposant que de belles formes mettraient Malefoy plus à l'aise. Voila donc pourquoi il se trouvait en cet instant vêtu d'une robe rouge ridiculement trop petite et au décolleté bien trop plongeant pour une psychologue consciencieuse.

Harry adorait ce petit cabinet qu'il s'était aménagé. Il y aimait tout. De la plante verte à l'ocre des murs en passant par ce petit calepin recouvert de vifs d'or où il était censé prendre des notes durant l'entretien. Officieusement, il servirait surtout à jouer au pendu magique pendant que Malefoy déblatèrerait ses secrets les plus intimes. Une chose était sûre, Harry perdrait à chaque fois la partie pour avoir le plaisir de dessiner le pendu à l'effigie de son ennemi.

Bon, ne croyez pas que le célèbre Survivant avait retroussé ses manches et trempé ses doigts dans la peinture pour créer cette belle petite salle. Il s'était juste contenté de donner rendez-vous à Malefoy dans la salle sur demande qu'il avait aménagé à son goût. Il voulait bien se venger, mais il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander de trop s'investir dans cette farce!

Harry était toujours en train de remuer du derrière devant la glace lorsque Drago Malefoy ouvrit la porte d'un geste mal assuré. Lorsqu'il vit cette étrange femme s'admirer dans la glace et chantonnant à mi-voix une musique d'un autre âge, le jeune homme blond raval un fou rire, redressa la tête et attendit que la psychologie remarque sa présence, en enfant bien élevé qu'il était.

-Hum hum...

-Oh, s'exclama Harry avec une voix grave. Mr Malefoy, entrez, je vous en prie, acheva-t-il en prenant une voix de femme.

-Vous êtes? Demanda Drago d'une voix méfiante.

-Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je me nomme July Denvopanser mais vous pouvez vous contenter de Mrs July, improvisa Harry en tendant la main à Drago qui ignora celle-ci.

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi j'ai rendez-vous ici et non dans le cabinet de Mrs Chanel.

-Oh, bien sûr. Voyez-vous, Mrs Chanel ne peut plus vous suivre. C'est moi désormais qui vous écouterai, expliqua Harry avec une voix nasillarde.

-Elle ne peut plus? Mais nous étions en plein projet personnel, s'emporta le jeune homme.

-Certes, mais les choses ont changé.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

-Oh, euh... Pour tout vous dire elle... elle a peur de vous!

-Peur?

-Oui, elle craint que vous ne soyez tombé amoureux d'elle. Vous comprenez, cette relation entre patient et psychologue n'est pas saine. Elle a donc préféré me passer votre dossier!

-Moi? Amoureux de cette femme? L'avez-vous bien regardée? Cette femme repousserait même un aveugle!

-Bon, on commence? s'empressa Harry.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment partant de me confier à une parfaite inconnue. Je ne sais rien de vous!

-Alors faisons connaissance. Asseyez-vous, mon enfant, pressa Harry en tapotant le cuir du divan qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Drago s'exécuta avec appréhension, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Tout à coup, il eut la soudaine envie de retourner d'où il venait. Drago imaginait déjà bien la tasse de thé à la menthe agrémentée de deux sucres qui l'attendait dans la salle des Serpentard. Mais, même si l'idée de faire chemin inverse le tentait, il s'assit sur le canapé de la mystérieuse psychologue, n'étant tout de même pas à l'aise avec cette femme.

-Voilà, vous êtes bien mieux ainsi. Allez, je vous écoute, jeune homme!

-Que voulez-vous savoir?

-Je ne sais pas, moi. Commençons par votre vie. Une copine?

-Non, je préfère la solitude.

Harry regarda un instant son ennemi lui répondre avec indifférence. Merlin que Malefoy avait de l'assurance! A le voir ainsi, négligemment accoudé au divan, la tête haute, ses manières toujours impeccables et gardant toujours une certaine distance entre les réponses et ses sentiments, Harry se dit qu'il y avait encore du travail avant que Malefoy ne lui révèle quelque chose d'exploitable.

-Vos relations avec vos amis, dans ce cas? tenta Harry, avide de détails croustillants.

-Je suis entouré de débiles profonds. Mais je sais que mieux je me porte avec eux, plus facile est ma vie. Alors je continue de faire semblant mais ne supporte volontiers qu'une infime quantité de personnes, commença Drago en évitant de s'enfoncer dans les détails.

-Bien! Des ennemis, peut-être?

-Il y en a tant! Lâcha Drago avec amertume. Et ce sujet n'est pas intéressant...

-Vous ne m'aidez guère, fit remarquer Harry en dessinant le gibet du pendu sur son calepin tandis qu'une main invisible alignait des lettres unes à uns.

-Trouvez un sujet plus passionnant. La guerre, par exemple!

-Je vous écoute. Quelles sont les raisons qui vous ont poussé à devenir Mangemort? demanda Harry avec un dédain refoulé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis un Mangemort?

-Vous êtes un Malefoy, s'étonna Harry, comme si c'était là la chose la plus évidente du monde. Votre père était des leurs et vous êtes un Serpentard!

-Vous me semblez bien renseignée sur mon compte! Sachez seulement que je n'ai rien à dire à une femme tellement infestée par les stéréotypes! s'emporta Drago en se levant du canapé.

-Non, revenez Mr Malefoy, cria Harry en constatant sa bourde.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire!

-Je vous en prie, laissez moi me racheter, se lamenta Harry en voyant filer sa proie.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je?

-Pour prouver que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas bons à pendre, rétorqua Harry en sachant pertinemment qu'il visait juste.

Sauver l'honneur était vital, pour tout Serpentard. Harry savait que Drago ne résisterait pas à montrer à cette psychologue aguicheuse et énervante qu'elle avait tort. C'est tout de même avec appréhension que Harry attendit la réponse, le Serpentard le toisant dans toute sa splendeur.

-Je serai demain, à la même heure. Mais ne me décevez pas, Mrs July. Je n'aime pas que l'on me prenne pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Et surtout pas le jour de Noël! conclut Drago en sortant de la salle en un claquement de cape.

Harry regarda son ennemi passer la porte avec hargne, claquant celle-ci au passage. Le Survivant, qui était, il y a quelques heures, sûr de pouvoir dominer la partie dans toute sa longueur, retomba soudainement sur Terre. Il avait affaire à Malefoy et la partie risquait d'être encore longue. Il savait qu'avant que Malefoy ne se livre, il devait gagner sa confiance. Et ça, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, surtout quand on haïssait Malefoy autant que lui!

Mais Harry était bien décidé à se venger, même si pour cela, il devait sympathiser avec Malefoy, le temps d'une séance... Demain serait sa dernière chance...

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_N/A:__ annonce importante. __**Recherche relecteur/relectrice**__ disponible assez souvent, ayant une orthographe potable et me rappelant de temps à autres d'écrire cette fic. Intéressé(e)? Postulez par review ou mail privé! Merci d'avance._

_Et n'oubliez pas, toute review est strictement interdite (à ne pas prendre au sérieux...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni blonde et encore moins talentueuse. En gros, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire.  
_

_Avertissement :__ Ceci est un **Slash** avec des monsieurs qui s'aiment, des bisous et des **lemons**. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir, cette fic est classée **M**._

_Remerciement: Merci à **Morphyre** pour la relecture de cette histoire.  
_

_N/A : __Bonjour à tous. Non, vous n'êtes victimes d'aucun mirage. Ceci est bien la suite de cette fic. Je sais que j'ai battu mon record qui était de six mois entre chaque chapitre mais ne me félicitez pas... mdr. Il faut avouer que vos si gentilles reviews m'ont énormément motivée à écrire. Je vous remercie donc tous de tout coeur, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant..._

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Sinelune, Ladyboy, Lady Shadow Cassandra, Ginnii, nezumi67, lula2063, sandra1501, quatre8ss, NewRock, the dreal spectral et Lynshan pour leurs reviews!**_

* * *

**• Chapitre 3 •**

Ce matin, Drago s'était réveillé avec un horrible mal de crâne. Que ceux d'entre vous qui ont imaginé que la petite soirée entre privilégiés à laquelle le jeune homme avait assisté hier pour Noël n'avait pas dégénéré se détrompent. Bien sûr, ils étaient de haut rang mais certainement pas nés de la dernière pluie! Comme tous les adolescents de leur âge, ils finissaient eux aussi les fêtes de fin d'année complètement ivres, mais avec la classe qu'imposait leur rang!

Il était hors de question pour eux de se griser avec un quelconque breuvage ressemblant de près ou de loin à de la Bièraubeurre. Seul un hydromel pur vieillit au moins dix ans en fut de rose trouvait grâce à leur palais. Et il était bien entendu inacceptable de finir sans dessus dessous, allongés à même le sol et cuvant leur ivresse jusqu'au petit matin. Les enfants bien élevés peuvent se saouler mais ne doivent en aucun cas le laisser voir, question d'honneur!

C'est donc avec une barre de fer en guise de front que, quelques instants après s'être levé, Drago se rendit au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Mrs July. Mais lorsqu'il martela la porte blanche du cabinet de la femme loufoque, seul un bruit de porcelaine suivit d'un cri aigu lui parvirent en guise de réponse. Aussitôt, Drago regretta d'être venu. Que faisait-il donc là à attendre que cette folle lui ouvre?

Le jeune homme blond s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour se glisser avec délectation dans son lit douillet lorsque des jurons s'échappèrent de la bouche de la psychologue derrière la porte. Craignant d'être inculpé de non assistance à personne en danger si Mrs July se révélait être sérieusement en mauvaise posture, Drago ravala son appréhension et ouvrit doucement la porte.

-Mrs July? Vous allez bien? S'assura Drago.

-Oh, Drago, mon enfant! Entrez donc, j'ai simplement fait tomber ma tasse de café sur le tapis, fit Harry.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mrs July, en robe courte et en talons aiguilles était à quatre pattes en dessous de son bureau, épongeant avec un essuie tout de la mère Grattsec une tache de café et dévoilant au passage l'affriolante dentelle de sa petite culotte.

Lorsque la femme eut finit son ménage, il crut qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se dégager de l'imposant meuble. Mais la psychologue était menue et elle parvint à s'extirper de sa mauvaise posture en ondulant du bassin. Ne pouvant pas supporter cette scène dégoulinante de sensuel plus longtemps, Drago se cacha les yeux entre les mains, ne découvrant ceux-ci par la suite que lorsque la psychologue fut remise sur ses deux pieds.

-Pile à l'heure, Mr Malfoy! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, s'exclama Harry en contournant son bureau, marchant tant bien que mal avec ses talons aiguilles.

-Je commence déjà à regretter d'être revenu, marmonna Drago entre ses dents.

-Voyons, cessez donc vos sottises et asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer la séance.

Drago se retourna vers le divan au centre de la pièce et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci avait changé depuis la veille. Du vieux canapé en cuir marron inconfortable, il était passé à un spacieux assemblage de coussins douillets qui ne semblait qu'attendre que les délicates fesses du jeune homme ne viennent l'écraser pour dévoiler toute sa douceur. Etonné, le jeune serpentard ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer ce changement à la psychologue.

-J'ai remarqué dans votre regard que vous n'étiez pas bien installé à notre réunion précédente. Je me suis donc permis quelques changements. Le blanc vous convient-il? demanda Harry en faisant référence à la couleur du divan.

-C'est toujours mieux que la couleur horrible dont vous avez badigeonné vos murs. On dirait que vous avez recouvert ceux-ci avec de la boue venue tout droit du fond du lac de Poudlard!

-J'ai pourtant entendu dire que l'ocre était très au goût du jour, se défendit Harry, vexé comme un Doxy.

-De l'an cinq cents avant Merlin, certainement. Tant qu'à faire, des murs immaculés seraient bien plus appropriés. Croyez-en mon bon goût! Certifia Drago en rehaussant le col de sa chemise en velours côtelé.

-Et votre humilité, par la même occasion, fit sournoisement Harry. Bon, commençons de suite. Comment s'est passée votre soirée d'hier? Content des cadeaux que le Père Noël vous a amenés ?

-Me prenez-vous pour un enfant, Mrs July? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne crois plus aux contes de fées. Mais les boutons de manchette que m'a offert cette gourde de Parkinson décorent ma poubelle à merveille, merci.

-La prochaine fois, commandez un sourire en guise de cadeau, je suis sûr que ça soulagerait certaines personnes, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Là, arriva quelque chose que Harry –Mrs July pour les intimes- n'avait en rien prémédité. Drago la regarda avec une expression étrange et éclata de rire, dévoilant au passage ses mignonnes petites quenottes aussi blanches que bien alignées. Harry le regarda, médusé, et ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Drago Malefoy rigolait!

-Vous voyez, le Père Noël existe, fit remarquer Harry.

-Et pourtant, je n'avais pas passé commande d'un sourire, Mrs July!

-Mais moi, si!

-Vous êtes un sacré personnage! s'étonna Drago.

-Vous n'avez encore rien vu! Alors, regrettez-vous toujours d'être venu?

-Je ne suis pas ici pour juger votre sens de l'humour. Seules vos compétences en matière de psychologie m'importent. Alors, commençons, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas coutume d'user mon temps, et mon argent par la même occasion, en futilités.

-De quoi voulez vous parler?

-Je ne sais pas. Où, d'après vous, le bât blesse-t-il?

-Encore faudrait-il cerner votre problème, indiqua Harry en commençant une nouvelle partie de pendu sur son calepin recouvert de vifs d'or.

-Tentez la lettre A...

-Pardon?

-La lettre A, pour votre pendu. La magie choisit toujours le mot abracadabra en croyant que le sorcier qui joue ne trouvera pas. Vous parlez à un habitué, dit simplement Drago.

-Vous saviez? S'étonna Harry.

-Que vous jouiez? Bien entendu ! Ainsi que lors de notre entretient précédent. Alors, ce mot?

-C'était bien abracadabra. Mais vous vous écartez du sujet. Quel est ce problème dont vous évitez de parler?

-Ce n'est pas important! Changeons de thème, s'éclipsa Drago en déviant son regard de la psychologue vers une plante verte située dans l'angle opposé de la salle.

-Oh, je crois pourtant que c'est bien plus important que vous ne le laissez croire!

-Je ne vous en parlerai pas! se buta Drago d'une voix assurée.

-Vous n'aurez pas à le faire. Si vous voulez, je peux deviner. Je parle et vous ne m'interrompez que lorsque je me trompe, marché conclu?

-C'est d'accord, accepta le jeune homme à contrecœur.

-Hier vous vous êtes saoulé avec quelques amis, commença Harry.

-C'est faux! se défendit Drago.

-Ca se voit à vos yeux rougis et à la façon dont vous vous massez le crâne mais pour rien au monde, vous n'oseriez l'avouer. Vous êtes bien trop snob pour vous abaisser à cela. A voir les regards que vous lancez aux gens qui vous accompagnent dans les couloirs, ces amis se sont résumés à seulement quelques personnes.

-Mieux vaut peu que mal accompagné!

-Tout à fait d'accord. Seulement cette solitude vous pèse. Il vous manque quelque chose, ça se voit dans votre comportement...

-Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien!

-Je ne parle pas d'argent, Mr Malfoy. Mais vos parents n'étaient pas souvent auprès de vous, c'est malheureusement le prix à payer pour un enfant de hauts placés. De plus, à en juger par votre discours virulent l'autre soir, vous ne partagiez pas les mêmes idéaux qu'eux, ce qui d'ailleurs me surprend agréablement.

-Y'a que les Poufsouffles qui ne changent pas d'avis…

-Certes. Mais ces personnes qui se disent être vos amis et que vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'inviter à votre dîner de Noël, n'ont pas changé d'opinion. Vous les trouvez ridicules et sans importance. Eux vous idolâtrent mais vous tenez trop à votre poste de leader pour leur parler de vos convictions, continua Harry en ignorant totalement s'il était sur la bonne piste.

-Je ne suis tout de même pas suicidaire. J'ai encore plusieurs mois à passer en leur compagnie!

-C'est exact. Comme je disais auparavant, il vous manque quelque chose. Les adolescents ne sont pas sensés se préoccuper de choses aussi barbantes que la politique et les finances. Bien que vous n'en parliez pas, l'envie de vous fendre la poire une bonne fois pour toutes vous taraude.

Drago piqua un fard et tenta de trouver une superbe répartie à cet affront. Comment lui, un Malefoy, pourrait-il avoir envie de plaisanter comme un vulgaire Sang de Bourbe? Bien sûr, il lançait quelques fois une pique raffinée par ci par là qui le faisaient rire. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'esclaffait à gorge déployée, c'était tout simplement indigne de son rang !

-C'est faux. On peut très bien survivre sans rire sans arrêt, vous savez, répondit Drago en feignant d'être convaincu par ses paroles.

-Mr Malefoy, savez vous pourquoi les femmes comme moi ne vont jamais au paradis? demanda Harry avec une petite idée derrière la tête.

-Où est le rapport?

-Parce que sinon, ce serait l'enfer! Lâcha Harry en souriant.

Drago l'observa un instant et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la blague. Lorsque, enfin, le Gallion tomba, le visage du jeune blond se fendit d'un large sourire et celui-ci eut même le luxe de laisser échapper un éclat de rire, puis un second qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Du fond de son confortable fauteuil de psychanalyste, Harry se dit mentalement que Malefoy était bien mieux quand il riait. C'était en ces rares occasions que le visage de son ennemi était illuminé d'une apaisante clarté.

-Vous voyez! Croyez-moi, pour rire à une blague aussi futile, il faut être sacrément en manque, remarqua Harry.

-Mais c'est parce que vous êtes une sacrée catastrophe! J'imaginais simplement la tête de ce que les Moldus appellent le Bon Dieu si seulement vous veniez le trouver, vous et votre psychologie à deux Noises! Alors oui, c'était une situation assez cocasse!

-Vous trouvez mieux que ce soit vous qui ailliez vous adresser au Saint Patron avec vos airs de constipé frigide?

-Oh, quel culot! On me répète sans arrêt que je ressemble à un ange!

-Oh, pardonnez moi, _Michel Angelo._

-Michel Ange? S'étonna Drago avec dédain.

-Oui, c'était ça ou _gueule d'ange _mais je trouvais que ça faisait un peu trop... taulard.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi!

-Toujours est-il qu'ange, vous l'êtes peut-être en apparence, mais alors, un ange aux ailes de plomb! Votre rancœur envers la société est tellement lourde à porter qu'elle vous empêche de vous élever mentalement et socialement, lâcha Harry, assez fier de sa petite phrase.

-Vous avez dû la répéter longtemps, celle-là!

-Pure improvisation. Mais j'ai raison!

-A vous croire, Mrs July, on croirait que ma situation est tellement désespérée qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me jeter du haut d'un pont! Se plaignit Drago. Je ne suis pas si isolé et amère que cela!

-Oh que si! Sinon vous auriez déjà mentionné le nom d'une quelconque petite amie dans cette conversation. Et pourtant, pas le moindre soupçon d'amour à l'horizon...

-Vous voulez que je vous dise?

-Je suis à ton écoute, Michel Ange!

-L'heure de consultation est écoulée, annonça Drago avec fierté.

-Il reste encore cinq bonnes minutes, rétorqua Harry, avide d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Le temps de payer vos honoraires et il sera pour moi l'heure de repartir. Quel dommage! fit sarcastiquement Drago.

-Laissez, pour vous ce sera gratuit, indiqua Harry qui refusait de pousser le vice jusqu'à faire payer à son ennemi sa vengeance.

-En quel honneur?

-Vous m'intriguez, Mr Malefoy. Et découvrir ce qui se cache sous ce masque est pour moi plus un hobby qu'un travail. J'espère donc vous revoir demain pour reprendre cette conversation!

-Qui vous dit que je serai là?

-Vous y serez. Parce que vous savez que tout ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui est juste. Je suis certainement la première à avoir aussi bien visé. Et même si cette idée vous déplait, quelque chose au fond de vous a envie de changer...

-Alors cette chose doit être sacrément bien cachée, dit Drago d'une voix morne.

-Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez un sacré personnage?

-Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu! A demain Mrs July.

Harry regarda le jeune aristocrate passer la porte avec toute la distinction des Malefoy. La tête haute, le regard fier, les cheveux impeccablement lissés aux mèches retombant savamment devant ses yeux et l'allure élégante, Drago sortit de la salle en emportant dans son sillage le regard appréciateur de la psychologue.

Harry devait bien s'avouer que même s'il détestait Malefoy au plus haut point, celui-ci possédait une élégance qu'il était lui-même bien loin d'avoir. Soulagé après cette entrevue mouvementée, Harry souffla bruyamment, s'appuya contre le mur pour faire le point sur ses idées et délivra enfin ses pieds douloureux de leur prison à talon haut.

Une chose était sûre, jamais plus il ne se risquerait à jouer la bombe sexuelle! Le coup du café semblait avoir dégoûté Drago et les taons aiguilles l'avaient tourné en ridicule. Si Harry voulait séduire Malefoy pour obtenir plus facilement ses confidences, il devrait la jouer tout en finesse. Et puis, comme ils étaient partis, peut-être même que Harry ne devrait pas avoir à user des charmes de Mrs July pour arriver à ses fins. Harry Potter gagnant la confiance de Malefoy, vous y croyez, vous?

Mentalement, Harry se félicita d'avoir survécu à cette séance. Etonnamment, celle-ci n'avait pas été ennuyeuse. Pis, si Harry avait eu moins d'honneur, il aurait pu s'avouer y avoir pris du plaisir, comme si le temps d'une entrevue, il avait vu Malefoy autrement qu'à travers son pire ennemi. Mais Harry était trop fier pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à haïr Drago durant cette heure... Oh ça non, il n'était pas prêt de se l'avouer...

-Ce crétin me rendra fou, fit Harry en essayant de chasser le jeune homme blond de ses pensées et de reporter son attention sur une bonne tasse de café au lait tiède.

-Cette bonne femme me rendra fou, constata Drago dans la salle Commune des Serpentard alors que sur sa table de nuit, une tasse de thé à la menthe fumant et deux sucres attendaient gentiment d'être dégustés...

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre avec de nouveaux rebondissements... _

_◘ Pose pub: En attendant que je daigne écrire la suite, vous avez le choix soit de me rappeler que j'ai une fic qui attends, soit aller faire un tour sur mes autres écrits, ils n'attendent que vous pour dévoiler leur suspens! ◘_

_Et n'oubliez pas que tout commentaire est strictement défendu... ou pas... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer :__ Tout à **JkRowling**, rien à moi. Les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_Avertissement : __Ceci est un **Slash** avec des monsieurs qui s'aiment, des bisous et des **lemons**. Classé **G** pour le moment, risque de virer **NC-17**. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. _

_N/A :__Bonjour à tous. Oui, je sais, ce retard est impardonnable. Sauf que, comme toujours, j'ai de bonnes raisons!_

_Oui, oui, ce chapitre était envoyé à la correctrice depuis super longtemps. Mais je ne reçois plus aucun signe de vie de la part de Morphyre..._

_Donc, j'ai enfin décidé de poster ce chapitre sans correction! J'aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps, mais partir un mois en vacances, ça prend du temps!_

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Yona, quatre8ss, BananeBleue, Lynshan, Ginnii, Spicy Marmelade, sandra1501, Naviek, Tinalisa et Ladyboy pour leurs reviews**_

* * *

• **Chapitre4 •**

Dans son dortoir résolument vide de tout camarade de classe, Harry fut réveillé par le bruit d'une chouette hulotte cognant contre la vitre. A moitié endormi, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer le volatile qui vint se poser sur son épaule. Le piaf lui mordilla alors les doigts pour obtenir un maigre repas, récompense bien méritée après ce si long voyage.

Mais le Survivant n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à la SPA. Sans aucun remord, il décrocha le parchemin accompagné d'un colis pendant à la patte de la chouette, empoigna cette dernière par les ailes et l'expédia par la fenêtre qu'il referma aussitôt pour se protéger du vent froid de l'hiver.

-Je hais ces sacs à puce! Surtout quand je sais qui m'envoie la lettre, marmonna Harry d'un air bougon.

En effet, Harry avait eut le temps de reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione sur le verso de l'enveloppe et cela eut pour effet d'énerver fortement celui-ci. Harry n'avait toujours pas pardonné à ses amis d'avoir déserté le château pour Noël, le laissant affronter les fêtes tout seul. Le Terrier était complet et les parents d'Hermione voulaient la voir, paraît-il...

Le jeune homme déplia donc négligemment la lettre, qu'il lut en diagonale sans y apporter une quelconque importance. Harry n'avait que faire de leur traditionnel baratin...

_Cher Harry,_

_Mes vacances se passent super bien! Après quelques jours de voyage en Italie, mes parents ont accepté que je parte pour le restant des vacances. J'ai du beaucoup insister mais ils m'ont dit que j'étais en âge d'aller loger chez mon petit ami. Savais-tu que les parents de Ron ont fini par me trouver une chambre? _

_Je suis ici depuis deux jours maintenant et tout se passe à merveille. Molly cuisine toujours aussi divinement (et copieusement). Hier, Ron m'a initié au Quidditch: une vrai catastrophe! Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux garçons mais Molly dit qu'elle me soutient, elle! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire avant pour Noël, Ron et moi étions si occupés. Ron te remercie pour les gants de Quidditch. Quant au livre que tu m'as envoyé, j'en avais déjà un exemplaire, mais merci quand même._

_J'espère que le cadre de Ronny et moi que je joins à cette lettre te plaira pour Noël. La photo a été prise hier quand on déjeunait sur la terrasse du Terrier._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione (et Ronny)_

Pour quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, cette lettre aurait put paraître anodine, une simple missive comme il est coutume d'envoyer à Noël pour souhaiter quelques vœux. Mais voilà, Noël était passé depuis deux jours, Hermione ne lui avait même pas souhaité de bonnes fêtes et les lignes qui s'étalaient sur le parchemin lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment leur amitié avait-elle pû en arriver là?

En effet, depuis que Ron et Hermione avaient fini par se mettre ensemble, ils avaient totalement délaissé Harry et cette lettre était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Ron n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écrire lui aussi une lettre. D'un geste rageur, Harry déballa le colis dans lequel se trouvait un cadre de bois. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient, quelques fois riant comme des benêts.

Dégoûté, Harry chiffonna la lettre qu'il envoya directement valser dans la poubelle. Le cadre, bien vite éclaté, suivit lui aussi ce chemin alors que l'image qu'il contenait continuait de narguer Harry en faisant s'embrasser joyeusement ses deux protagonistes.

-Tout va bien pour moi aussi, Mione, répondit tristement Harry. Merci de vous en inquiéter...

**oOo**

Aujourd'hui, Drago s'était levé du mauvais pied. En effet, à peine était-il réveillé qu'un coup d'œil furtif au calendrier lui rappela la date du jour: 27 décembre. Drago grogna et replongea la tête sous les couvertures vertes et argent de son lit à baldaquins. Cette journée s'annonçait mal, très mal. Heureusement qu'une courte grasse matinée allait adoucir ce réveil...

Mais Vincent Crabbe ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pour lui, impossible de laisser son leader flemmarder dans son lit un jour de dimanche alors que lui-même dormait du sommeil du juste. Même inconscient, Crabbe connaissait le moyen miracle pour avoir le dortoir à lui tout seul. Et c'est d'ailleurs à grands renforts de ronflements, son remède miracle, qu'il eut raison de la patience de Drago...

-Rrrmph... Pfiiiuh... Rrrmph...

-Nom d'un Moritor! Ce type fait plus de bruit à lui tout seul que le Poudlard Express un jour de rentrée, tonna Drago en tentant d'atténuer le vacarme avec son oreiller.

-Arrête de te plaindre, Drake! Tu sais bien que c'est pareil chaque dimanche, lui répondit Blaise Zabini de l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Parfois, j'ai envie de lui faire gober ses chaussettes pour que, enfin, il se taise...

-Mais on l'a déjà testé, Drago! L'odeur finit toujours par le réveiller avant qu'on ait eut le temps de le bâillonner, répondit le jeune homme à la peau d'ébène. Maintenant, il y en a qui veulent continuer à dormir ici, alors soit tu te tais, soit tu sors!

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu sais supporter ce vacarme, s'étonna Drago.

-C'est simple. Au lieu de lui enfoncer les chaussettes dans la gorge comme on enfournerait le groin d'un cochon avec une pomme, les chaussettes... je me les mets dans les oreilles!

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de rire, bien trop de mauvaise humeur pour relever le comique de la situation – si comique il y avait. Lentement, il entreprit de s'habiller le plus simplement possible, étant bien plus pressé de sortir de ce dortoir que préoccupé par la finesse de sa tenue. Une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même teinte suffiraient donc pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment envie de faire un quelconque effort vestimentaire. Après tout, on était le 27 décembre...

Une fois vêtu, Drago s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se transformer en Crabbe numéro deux. Mais lorsqu'il eut posé la main sur la poignée en argent gravée de fioriture, la voix traînante de Théodore Nott l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Hey, Drake! N'oublie pas de venir au match amical de cette après-midi. Je prendrais très mal le fait que tu te désistes...

Et merde! Drago savait que rien ne tournerait rond aujourd'hui! Rien ne pouvait jamais tourner rond un 27 décembre! Le voilà maintenant contraint de choisir entre sa réunion avec Mrs July et un match entre Serpentard. S'il lâchait la psychologue, celle-ci prendrait cela pour une trahison et, à vrai dire, Drago avait réellement envie d'en savoir plus sur cette femme aussi farfelue qu'intrigante. Dans le cas contraire, il louperait un bon match de Quidditch et deviendrait par la même occasion un paria auprès de ses condisciples.

-Surtout que Milicent Bulstrode s'est désignée pour être la pom-pom-girl! Tu lui briserais le cœur de ne pas venir, ajouta ironiquement Blaise.

Drago grimaça d'effroi. Comment ce thon à deux pattes osait-elle autant se tourner en dérision? Rien que le fait d'imaginer cette gourde en minijupe, pustules et bourrelets à l'air, lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Néanmoins, une chose était sûre: ce match risquait d'être très amusant... Mrs July ne lui avait-elle pas recommandé de se fendre la poire?

-Parce que cette _chose_ a un coeur? Bien, je vais réfléchir, fit vaguement Drago avant de partir prendre son petit déjeuner.

**oOo**

Harry procédait à quelques aménagements avant la venue de son patient. En deux séances seulement, il avait réussi à devenir totalement accro à ce petit jeu. L'esprit de Drago était à présent pour lui un véritable défi qu'il se délectait de résoudre. Sonder, analyser et comprendre était une bien belle occupation lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre sa revanche. Merlin que la vengeance, ce plat froid était délicieux, comme la cerise sur le gâteau d'une vie mouvementée -ou les épices masquant le goût avarié d'une existence esseulée, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte ce soir-là, ce fut avec entrain qu'il alla ouvrir, persuadé que Drago serait dans de bonnes dispositions pour livrer enfin quelques confidences croustillantes sur sa vie amoureuse. Mais quand il découvrit le visage canin de Pansy Parkinson sur le pas de la porte, Harry sut que rien ne se passerait comme sur un balais aujourd'hui.

-Bonjours Miss Judy, couina la jeune fille.

-C'est _Mrs July_, grogna Harry en sentant sa bonne humeur retomber.

-Bien sûr, Miss Judy. Drago m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il avait eu un empêchement. Il m'a donc dit d'aller à sa séance à sa place. N'est-il pas merveilleux, mon Drakinouchet?

-Formidable, mentit Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous recevoir aujourd'hui... Quel dommage!

-Pourquoi donc? Ah, vous avez peur que je ne vous paie pas... Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai apporté tout ce qu'il faut! Bon, on commence? demanda Pansy en allant s'asseoir sur le divan blanc sans attendre la réponse de Harry.

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre, se désola la jeune fille avant même que la psychologue ait accepté de l'écouter. J'ai tout essayé: les filtres, les enchantements, la séduction... Tout je vous dit!

-Pourrais-je simplement savoir que quoi vous parlez, Pansy? demanda Harry en rendant les armes.

-De Drago, pardi! Je ne sais pas comment le faire tomber amoureux de moi!

-Oh... Peut-être n'êtes-vous simplement pas son style? tenta le Survivant.

-Bien sûr qu si! Personne ne peut résister à mon charme! Drago a simplement trop peur de me fendre le cœur. Je le comprends, vous savez... Il sait combien je suis délicate, comme une rose qu'on a peur de faner, se vanta Pansy.

Harry loucha un instant sur sa cliente. Le teint maladif, le nez en pointe et un sourire qui effraierait Voldemort en personne, Pansy Parkinson était tout sauf gâtée par la nature. Alors de là à imaginer Drago Malefoy sortir avec _ça_... Harry se dit que s'il voyait un jour son ennemi être pris dans les griffes de cette fille, il courrait l'en détacher, juste pour sauver le dernier modèle vivant d'élégance.

-Oh, bien entendu, meubla Harry en n'en pensant pas moins.

-Feu mon père m'a toujours dit que si je perdais un ou deux kilos, je pourrais faire la Une de Sorcière Hebdo! Il dit que j'ai des yeux merveilleux, continua-t-elle en papillonnant des paupières.

-C'est sûr qu'une nouvelle pareille, ça mérite la première page, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe inexistante pour que lui seul ne s'entende.

-Vous disiez?

-Oh, je disais juste que... que vous étiez très bien comme ça, se rattrapa Harry.

-Ha, vous aussi vous trouvez, s'étonna la jeune fille. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il refuse de sortir avec moi...

-Essayez de le comprendre! Souvent, les femmes inaccessibles font peur aux hommes. J'ai cru comprendre qu'en plus, il était fort jaloux. Imaginez dans quel état il serait s'il devait assumer le regard que portent les autres hommes sur vous, la flatta Harry en ne pensant pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait.

-Vous devez avoir raison. Mais alors, comme le faire changer d'avis?

-Je sais que la confidentialité est le maître mot pour une psychologue, mais j'accepte de vous confier que Drago a un faible pour les filles en minijupe avec un grand décolleté et des talons hauts, si possible, mentit Harry. Mais il m'a surtout dit qu'il ne résistait jamais à une fille lui offrant une tasse de café au lait au petit déjeuner...

-Ah bon? Vous êtes sûre de ceci, Miss Judy? s'étonna Pansy.

-Certaine. Il y a encore autre chose mais... non, je ne pense pas que vous soyez d'accord, acheva Harry en calculant son effet.

-Si si, dites-moi tout, s'extasia la Serpentard.

-Vous promettez de ne rien dire?

-Vous connaissez ma discrétion!

-Drago fantasme sur les femmes Mangemort, répondit Harry sur le ton de la confidence.

-Oh, mais ça alors, couina la patiente. Ca tombe bien, je me la suis faite le mois dernier! continua-t-elle en retroussant ses manches et exposant sa Marque des ténèbres flambant neuve sous le nez de Harry qui se félicita d'avoir visé juste.

-Mais alors vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour le séduire! La séance est malheureusement finie, ça vous fera cinquante Gallions! déclara Harry sans aucun remord.

La Serpentard au visage canin paya, remercia hystériquement la psychologue et tenta de prendre un nouveau rendez-vous, ce que Harry esquiva en prétextant un emploi du temps plus que chargé. Il fallut qu'il la chasse du cabinet pour qu'enfin l'adolescente cesse de polluer l'espace vital du Survivant.

Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas mis Pansy Parkinson dans les bras de Malefoy. Cela lui aurait été bien plus facile et il aurait enfin quelques détails croustillants à ébruiter au plus vite. Mais il avait fallut qu'un accès de bon sens lui fasse mentir et conseille à la patiente des choses qui auraient le don de dégoûter le jeune Malefoy. Harry se surprit de connaître tant de choses à ne pas faire en présence de son ennemi... Il devenait complètement fou...

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se montre jaloux sur ce coup-là?

Attendez... jaloux?

C'est officiel, tu délires complètement mon pauvre Harry! Encore un peu et on croirait que finalement, tu commences à l'apprécier, Drago. Bien sûr et heureusement, ceci reste au conditionnel...

Pour quelques temps encore, tout du moins..

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Annonce: Morphyre s'étant volatilisée dans les méandres du Net, un nouveau bêta readeur est __acti__vement__ recherché__. Postulez par review si intéressé, je choisirez celui qui, selon moi, fait la meilleure impression !_

_Dédicace:  Petit Alex, tu débarques dans ce monde et déjà, un chapitre de fanfiction t'es dédié. En espérant que la vie t'apportes beaucoup d'autres cadeaux..._

_Selon l'article 145, alinéa 5 du règlement de ce site, toute personne prise en flagrant délit de reviewage sera sévèrement remerciée par l'auteur. En espérant que cela engendre enfin une aire de paix relative dans la page des reviews... ou un cohue de commentaires, au choix.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer :__Tout à Jk Rowling, rien à moi. Les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_Avertissement :__Ceci est un __**Slash**__ avec des m'sieurs qui s'aiment, des bisous et des __**lemons**__. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir, ceci est classé __**M**__ pour des raisons purement platoniques._

_Remerciements: __Un grand merci à __**Mitsuki**__ qui me fait l'honneur de relire cette fanfiction sans demander de salaire. Sans son orthographe hors paire ni ses rappels incessants, jamais vous n'auriez eu un tel chapitre! Merci..._

_N/A : __Bien le bonjour à tous!_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour assez incroyable. Non seulement je suis arrivée à avoir une vie en dehors de mon ordinateur, mais en plus je poste un chapitre de cette histoire! Non, les applaudissements ne sont pas nécessaires!_

_Si vous vous demandez la raison de ce retard, j'en ai une bonne! Mon doigt est passé dans la trancheuse électrique au boulot, donc incapacité de taper ce chapitre! Bon, ok, j'ai bien réussi à boucler un tas d'autre chapitre avec un doigt convalescent, mais pour une fois que j'ai une bonne excuse, laissez moi en profiter!_

_Et en plus, je me suis lancée dans "Les lèvres bleuies" qui non seulement remportent ma préférence mais aussi monopolise mon imagination. Donc faudra attendre un certain temps avant la suite ou alors aller lire mes nouvelles histoires si vous êtes trop en manque de moi!_

_Au passage, on dit tous bonjour à Mitsuki qui reprend le flambeau de ma relectrice, en espérant avoir de sa part encore plein d'autres chapitres couverts de vert !_

_Je vous conseille donc de profiter de ce court chapitre, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à vous mettre sous la dent! _

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à The Dream Spectral, Ulrich-yumi-odd, Ladyboy, ouste, Laura Ellecéa, Lynshan, Tinalisa, Anonyme, Spicy Marmelade et BananeBleue pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

• **Chapitre 5 •**

Pansy Parkinson avait toujours été une jeune fille sûre de ses charmes. C'est donc tout naturellement, ayant grandi dans le luxe et l'argent, qu'elle décida dès sa plus tendre enfance que son seul et unique but dans la vie serait d'épouser un jeune et riche héritier, aussi beau et élégant qu'elle.

Certes, la chose n'était pas aisée, - Peu de monde en effet lui arrivait à la cheville!- mais la jeune crapaude qui rêvait d'être princesse avait, après de nombreuses recherches, finit par trouver chaussure à son pied en la personne de Drago Malefoy. Pansy avait donc dévoilé ses nombreux talents cachés au jeune et bel homme qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Car oui, même les personnes comme Pansy avaient un cœur...

Malheureusement pour ledit prince, la jeune crapaude n'avait pas beaucoup de talent, si l'on pouvait qualifier ceux qu'elle possédait comme tel bien sûr !

Le premier, et principal, était de ne pas en avoir. La jeune fille avait toujours été nulle en tout et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait. Ses années scolaires? Elle ne les passait que de justesse. Ses petits copains? Elle n'en avait jamais eu ! Sa beauté? Est-il vraiment utile d'en parler?!

Le second talent de la Serpentard était d'ignorer son premier talent. En clair, elle ne savait pas du tout qu'elle était une gourde née. En cours, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait de mauvaises notes. Elle avait pourtant suivi tous les conseils de Drago à la lettre ! Et surtout, elle n'avait pas conscience que sa beauté était égale à son cerveau. C'est-à-dire, insignifiante!

Quant à son dernier talent, -car, rappelons-le, elle n'en avait pas des masses- il était de loin le pire. Il s'agissait de sa capacité à incarner les animaux de la nature.

En effet, à ses heures perdues -et Merlin sait qu'elle en perdait beaucoup!- elle se transformait en son animal préféré, la sangsue. Une fois qu'elle avait repéré sa cible, elle s'y accrochait, ne la lâchant plus d'un pouce, suçant inlassablement et avec délectation le sang bleu du noble, pompant les nerfs de ce dernier par la même occasion.

Outre cette impeccable imitation, la jeune fille avait l'avantage de déjà posséder un repoussant visage de Pékinois, qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu d'être quelques fois surnommée affectueusement "le bouledogue". En plus de cela, elle s'évertuait à remuer de l'arrière train, espérant imiter une démarche gracieuse et charmeuse, mais qui lui donnait l'air d'une oie à deux doigts de pondre son œuf.

Ajoutez à cela une minauderie excessive semblable à celle d'une chatte en chaleur lorsqu'elle était devant une cour de mâles en rut, et une vraie langue de vipère, derrière le dos de ses soi-disant amies, lui valant le surnom de Morue de la part de ses petits congénères et vous aurez une vue globale de la ménagerie Parkinson.

En bref, Pansy avait tout pour elle!

Ce jour-là, elle décida donc de mettre en avant ses derniers atouts cachés - mais alors très bien cachés, hein! C'est donc maquillée comme un as de pic, saucissonnée dans une robe moulante et rehaussée par d'ignobles talons hauts qu'elle apporta son petit-déjeuner à son jeune prétendant, non sans oublier de renverser la moitié du café au passage.

Ce dernier la regarda admirativement - ou avec dégoût, tout dépendait du point de vue - lui sourit quelque chose ressemblant à une grimace et lui jeta son café au lait -une immonde mixture noire- préparé avec amour en plein visage.

Vexée que Drago ait mal compris son geste, Pansy tenta alors le tout pou le tout. Avec les cheveux mouillés, un sourire triomphant et les yeux soulignés de maquillage dégoulinant, Pansy retroussa les manches de sa mini robe et exposa sa Marque flambant neuve sous les yeux du blond. Celui-ci la fixa, horrifié, et lui intima de déguerpir avant qu'il ne se fâche pour de bon.

Ce jour-là, Pansy se jura que la prochaine fois, elle achèterait des lunettes au bel aristocrate avant de lui exposer ses charmes.

Un problème de vue, il ne pouvait avoir que cela...

En ce petit déjeuner, Harry manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Le spectacle de Pansy se dandinant devant un Malefoy vert de rage suffit à lui seul pour le mettre de bonne humeur pour l'année scolaire à venir. Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps pour lui de graver à jamais ce souvenir dans sa mémoire.

Pansy la Don Juan des temps modernes!

Harry pensa, à cet instant, qu'il avait eu sa vengeance uniquement sur ce coup-bas. Mais un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard lui ôta toute pensée charitable. Etant en période de vacances scolaires, les tables des maisons n'étaient remplies qu'au tiers. Le ridicule de Malefoy n'était donc pas entier, quoi que puisse laisser croire ce teint cramoisi qu'il arborait en ce moment.

C'est avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres qu'il dégusta son petit croissant jusqu'à la dernière miette, allant jusqu'à oublier qu'aucun de ses amis n'était là pour partager sa bonne humeur. A cet instant, faire part à d'autres son envie d'exploser de rire aurait été agréable. Mais Harry se devait de voir les choses en face... La table des Gryffondors était aussi vide qu'il était seul.

Harry regarda avec un plaisir non dissimulé le jeune blond sortir la tête haute de la salle puis la jeune fille trop maquillée fondre en larmes. Mentalement, il se félicita d'être la cause du fou rire qui se propageait dans la salle. Il ravala un éclat de rire et retourna à son repas, un sourire toujours encré solidement sur son doux visage.

Aujourd'hui, Harry n'aurait pas besoin de potion pour être euphorique!

C'est furieux que Drago se rendit à son rendez-vous quotidien ce jour-là. Arrivé à destination, il passa ses nerfs sur la porte du cabinet de Mrs July, toquant avec fureur en attendant que la psychologue accepte de lui ouvrir.

Derrière la porte, Harry consultait sa montre. Il se fit violence et attendit dix minutes pour laisser poireauter Malefoy un certain moment. Il ne manquerait plus que le prince des Serpentard croie que tout lui était dû!

-Il était temps! grogna Drago en pénétrant dans la salle, ne remarquant même pas les changements que la pseudo psychologue avait opérés.

-Je ne suis pas votre chien, Mr Malefoy. Je n'accours pas quand vous toquez!

-Vous êtes mon employée, vous vous devez d'être à l'heure!

-Vous êtes mon client, vous vous devez de prévenir lorsque vous manquez une séance! rétorqua Harry.

-Alors nous y voilà, répondit simplement Drago, sachant exactement où Mrs July voulait en venir.

-Est-ce trop demander, des explications? s'emporta Harry en lissant compulsivement les plis de sa robe en lin sobre.

-Je suis désolé, avoua Drago. Il y avait ce match de Quidditch, et... Vous avez refait la décoration?

-Contente de savoir que vous avez remarqué!

En effet, hier, avant que Pansy ne prenne la place du jeune blond, Harry avait pris soin de demander à la Salle sur Demande une décoration plus sobre. De l'ancienne salle de consultation ne restaient que les fauteuils blancs, le bureau et les plantes vertes. Les murs avaient pris une jolie teinte immaculée et son propre fauteuil où il venait de s'asseoir avait suivi la tendance claire.

-Auriez-vous pris des cours de bon goût? railla Drago d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré.

-Disons que j'ai eu un bon conseiller, répondit Mrs July sans se laisser démonter. Bon, passons donc à la raison du pourquoi du comment vous en êtes arrivés à bouder notre séance d'hier!

-Il me semblait pourtant avoir répondu à votre question...

-J'ai du mal à croire à cette excuse bidon de match de Quidditch, répliqua Mrs July en se redressant dans son nouveau fauteuil.

-J'ai pourtant...

-Oui, je sais, le coupa la psychologue. J'ai entraperçu votre match de par ma fenêtre. Vous y jouiez bien. Mais je sais également que vous ne rateriez votre séance pour rien au monde. Ma collègue m'a confié qu'en un an de consultations, vous n'en aviez loupé aucunes, mentit-elle ensuite.

-Vous mentez! J'avais bien déserté une séance, se défendit effrontément le jeune homme. C'était l'année dernière à la même date!

-Oh, intéressant. Qu'y a-t-il donc de si important le 27 décembre pour que vous dérogiez à vos habitudes?

-Il n'y a rien, murmura-t-il à mi-voix en détournant la tête puis fixant un point imaginaire.

-Que cette date a-t-elle de si important? répéta la psychologue en haussant la voix.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas! se buta Drago en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Mr Malefoy, si vous me cachez tout de votre vie, je ne peux pas vous aider! gronda Harry en se levant de son fauteuil en cuir et en se postant devant le blond de toute sa hauteur. Alors, mettez deux secondes votre ego démesuré de côté et expliquez moi de quoi il en résulte! Je ne le répéterai qu'une seule fois. Que cette date a-t-elle de si important?

S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont Harry raffolait, c'était de former des phrases très compliquées qui en imposaient, le haussement de voix et les excès de zèle. Voir Malefoy se rapetisser sur sa chaise après une telle tirade avec quelque chose de follement jouissif... Harry adorait se sentir puissant!

-C'était... C'était... balbutia Drago en baissant la tête.

-Oui? l'encouragea le Survivant.

-C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère...

-Oh! fit alors Harry, soudainement penaud.

Au contraire, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Harry ne savait pas faire, c'était réconforter les gens. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait toujours maladroit et la personne triste finissait toujours plus anéantie après qu'il soit intervenu qu'au début. Et en ce qui concernait le fait de prendre les gens dans les bras, il n'en parlait même pas... Harry avait une sainte horreur du contact physique!

Drago, pendant ce temps-là, voulut se justifier. Il détestait réellement être incompris. Drago ne voulait pas que la psychologue pense qu'il s'était moqué d'elle en n'allant pas à cette réunion. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas été tout à fait correct en y envoyant Pansy pour qu'elle fasse tourner Mrs July en bourrique, mais Drago devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation se détériore...

-Vous m'aviez dit de me fendre la poire une bonne fois pour toutes, alors j'ai suivi votre conseil! Je me suis dit que me défouler pendant un bon match et me sortir la mort de ma mère de la tête durant quelques heures me serait plus profitable qu'une séance avec vous à ressasser mes idées noires!

-Et cela vous a été profitable?

-Le match? Oui, Bullstrode s'est bien ridiculisée! répondit Malefoy en s'autorisant un sourire.

-Rire aux dépens d'une autre ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle se fendre la poire!

-C'est un début...

-Pas pour cette pauvre Millicent. Croyez-vous qu'elle se soit fendu la poire, elle?

Drago ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait que la psychologue venait de marquer un point. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, lui! Jamais personne ne lui avait appris à jouer comme toute personne normale...

Harry avoua que sur ce coup, il était de très mauvaise foi. Lui-même s'était très amusé ce matin même aux dépens de cette pauvre Pansy. Mais il ne fallait pas mélanger tout. Son cas à lui était différent. Il ne savait pas en quoi, mais il l'était ! Et surtout, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par ce semblant de remords qu'il essayait de chasser.

-Elle vous manque? fit Harry en coupant court à la conversation, tentant de rester maître de celle-ci.

-Bullstrode? s'exclama Malefoy avec dégoût.

-Non, idiot! Votre mère!

-Bah, c'était ma mère... fit évasivement le jeune blond.

-C'est très vague tout ça. Mais c'est un très bon moyen d'éviter le sujet! Seulement, on peut très bien haïr sa propre mère, vous savez!

-Haïr une personne ne veut pas dire qu'au fond, on ne l'aime pas!

Drago se surprit lui-même à dire cela. Il avait dû être philosophe dans une autre vie, quelque chose comme la réincarnation de Platon. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentit très mature en disant cette phrase pleine de bons sens, si bien que Harry s'étonna lui-même de cette déclaration.

-Cela vous va bien de dire cela! Vous qui avez toujours haï le Survivant!

-Qui vous dit qu'au fond je ne l'aime pas?

Harry oublia de respirer pendant un certain moment. Ou alors était-ce le temps qui, soudain, avait ralenti. Toujours est-il qu'il fallut quelques minutes à l'information pour parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau et encore quelques secondes supplémentaires, pour que ce dernier envoie l'ordre à ses poumons de se remplir à nouveau d'air.

Malefoy avait-il bien dit que...?

Non, Harry devait avoir mal interprété ses propos, bien entendu! Cette réponse était très vague et ne voulait rien signifier... Il n'aurait pas osé... Pas lui!

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire! dit précipitamment Drago

-Oh, non, Mr Malefoy! Vous en avez beaucoup trop dit mais... pas assez pour satisfaire ma curiosité!

Cette fois, c'était une réalité... Malefoy devrait consulter un psy !

→ **_TBC..._**

* * *

_Annonce:__ Jeune auteur, 16 ans, sexe féminin, bien sous rapports et en manque de talent cherche review constructive pour égayer ses journées. Critiques positives, s'abstenir. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni blonde, ni talentueuse. En gros, rien n'est à moi, tout à __**JkRowling**__. Les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_Remerciements:__ Merci à __**Mitsuki**__ pour la relecture. Cette fic lui est dédiée de la première majuscule au dernier point._

_Avertissement : __Ceci est un __**Slash**__ avec des m'sieurs qui s'aiment, des bisous et des __**lemons**__. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir, ceci est classé __**M**__ pour des raisons purement platoniques._

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous!

Oui, je sais, il y a du retard, et pas qu'un peu! Mais quand ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma relectrice qui prend congé et puis on tombe malade, on oublie, on a la flemme... Bref, j'ai un tas d'excuses justifiant ce retard, mais aucune ne tient bien la route.

J'espère que vous vous souviendrez tout de même un peu de cette histoire et qu'avoir la suite vous fera plaisir!

☼ Enjoy!

* * *

_**Merci à lun, flower, Morgane, Lunapix, Un démon en quête d'éternité, Ren, Meyen, Yona, Sanae, Naji Hino, Nakajima, Vif d'or, bueno White, anna, Dragonnia, beckie, moi, ayuluna, ulrich-yumi-odd et TDS pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

**• Chapitre 6 •  
**

Harry n'avait jamais envisagé que cette perfide machination puisse se retourner contre lui. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait maintenant bien penaud sur son fauteuil de psychanalyste, recevant les confessions de son pire ennemi, confessions le concernant étrangement...

-Surtout, ne me prenez pas pour une de ces petites gamines dégoûtantes de romantisme qui pleurent chaque soir sur la photo de leur bien-aimé qui, malheureusement, ne leur décroche jamais un sourire. Non, entre Potter et moi, c'est autre chose...

- Comme ? déglutit Harry avec effroi.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, Mrs July, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'amour à proprement parlé, mais plutôt de... désir. Cela a commencé il y a de cela au moins six mois. A l'époque, je venais tout juste de renoncer au poste de larbin de Voldemort...

- Pourquoi avoir renoncé? interrogea Mrs July pour tenter de calmer son malaise.

- Vous savez, Voldemort n'était pas encore mort et mon père et ses collègues n'étaient rien d'autres que de piètres serviteurs tout juste bons à lécher ses bottes. M'abaisser à ce niveau n'était franchement pas pour moi. Et quand je les vois à présent rivaliser de barbarie pour devenir le nouveau Mage Noir, je ne regrette pas ma décision!

- Enfin un bon point à mettre à votre avantage! fit narquoisement Harry, retardant le plus possible l'heure où Malefoy continuerait ses explications.

- Pour quelqu'un qui voulait à tout prix vouloir connaître mes secrets, vous me semblez à présent bien pressée de changer de sujet!

- Continuez dont, je vous en prie! rétorqua Mrs July, vexée.

- Il y a six mois, donc, nous avons eu un sacré différent. J'ignore la raison, c'était sans doute une futilité parmi tant d'autres... Les poings ont remplacé les mots, mon nez a craqué sous les coups, nos corps étaient en lutte, comme tous les jours. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que...

- Que?

- Non, rien !

- Voyons, Mr Malefoy! Vous et moi savons que vous voulez que j'insiste pour que vous en disiez plus. J'insiste, donc! De quoi vous êtes vous rendu compte?

- Je... je bandais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, avoua Malefoy à mi-voix. Alors depuis, je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher son contact. L'autre jour, Blaise m'a surpris avec les caleçons de Potter dans les mains. J'ai dû prétexter un plan machiavélique pour expliquer la présence des sous-vêtements en ma possession... Je crois que je suis sérieusement obsédé par ce type, Mrs July!

Harry cessa aussitôt sa partie de pendu sur son calepin. S'il n'avait pas été aussi choqué, il en aurait, en d'autres circonstances, pleuré de rire. Mais là, devant le visage horriblement gêné de son ennemi et sous le choc des confessions de ce dernier, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avaler difficilement sa salive et déclarer calmement que la séance était terminée.

* * *

Malefoy, amoureux de lui? 

Le monde ne tournait décidément plus rond de nos jours! La dinde de Noël avait certainement été imbibée d'une invention des jumeaux Weasley ou autre... Peut-être même qu'une pluie radioactive avait été transformée en la neige qui recouvrait à présent Poudlard et que celle-ci contaminait tous les élèves...

Harry se dit qu'il commençait lui aussi à divaguer. D'un geste las, il se massa les tempes pour atténuer sa migraine et pouvoir enfin réfléchir correctement, sans tenter de déceler une quelconque attaque extérieure qui aurait pu faire perdre ses esprits à son pire ennemi.

- Et dire que cet idiot a sniffé mes caleçons, s'épouvanta Harry pour lui-même. Il va vraiment falloir que j'évite ce type. Il en devient franchement répugnant!

C'était donc décidé. Harry arrêterait dès demain toute séance avec Malefoy, par soucis de conservation d'intégrité mentale. C'était même de bon cœur qu'il lui annoncerait l'affaire en direct live demain, faisant ce qu'il, selon lui, aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps.

Cette mascarade avait assez duré!

Harry enleva donc la robe trop moulante de Mrs July et s'empressa de sortir de la Salle sur Demande, qu'il avait décidément trop fréquenté en cette semaine de vacances. Une fois plongé dans l'obscurité des couloirs du château, il put enfin laisser ses pensées vagabonder sur autre chose que sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Ou plutôt, il se força à le faire...

Une fois que ses songes parvinrent à s'orienter dans une autre direction que celle d'un jeune Serpentard trop bien connu, c'est la partie charnelle de Harry qui croisa celle de Malefoy en une percussion d'épaule particulièrement violente qui firent redescendre les deux ennemis sur Terre.

- Malefoy ? hurla Harry de surprise.

- Potter ? s'étonna Drago sur un ton nettement moins agressif. Que fais-tu ici ?

- La même chose que toi, je me promène ! rétorqua Harry en se levant et époussetant sa cape.

- Eh, bien... hésita Drago, décontenancé. Tu aurais dû te balader ailleurs que sur mon territoire!

La réponse était franchement pathétique et petite, mais Drago semblait n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux pour garder contenance. Harry, étonné par ce manque de réplique, le dévisagea un instant, une lueur de dégoût habitant son visage. Puis, en un geste de rancœur, il poussa Drago qui tentait de se relever afin qu'il retombe sur le sol et partit la démarche haute.

Tout le long du chemin qui le menait à son dortoir, Harry se refusa de penser à la bosse salace qui avait pris place dans le pantalon de Drago lorsque celui-ci avait senti ses mains heurter son torse frêle.

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'en croyait pas sa malchance, pas plus que ses yeux. Sur les quelques centaines d'étudiants qui peuplaient ce château, il avait fallu qu'il percute violemment le seul qui hante ses pensées depuis un certain temps. 

Certes, pour Drago, le choc aurait pu être pire – jamais il ne se lassait d'observer Potter à son insu- mais ce n'était pas la rencontre en elle-même qui lui fit perdre ses moyens. En effet, en voyant le Survivant national ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver changé. Ses yeux verts n'avaient jamais autant ressorti, ses longs cils fins étaient plus noirs que noir et son teint caramel était beaucoup trop mat. Même ses fines lèvres avaient pris une teinte vermeille qui ne leur était pas familière...

Potter était maquillé!

Lorsque Drago fit cette étonnante découverte, il frôla la syncope. Sous le choc, il ne parvint pas à rétorquer une réplique digne de ce nom et eut à faire face à la pire humiliation de sa vie. Harry Potter, d'un petit mouvement de poignet, l'envoya les quatre fers en l'air au milieu du couloir. C'était tout son honneur qui s'effondrait... Drago se sentait minable.

Cette petite altercation n'aurait pas pu se passer aussi mal, pensa alors le jeune homme blond. Et pourtant, il se trompait largement. Au contact de la paume de la main de Harry sur son torse, son corps réagit violemment et le regard empourpré du Survivant ne laissait entrevoir à Drago aucun doute... Il avait remarqué son érection!

L'idée d'aller derechef sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie afin d'abréger cette honte fut la seule solution que Drago imagina alors. C'était une certitude, il était tombé au plus bas et rien ne pourrait l'aider à se relever, et surtout pas les tapes de son fantasme ambulant qui l'enfonçaient toujours un peu plus!

- Connerie d'hormone, cracha Drago pour lui-même alors que Harry avait disparu de l'horizon depuis un moment.

Le jeune homme reprit donc son errance solitaire à travers le château, tentant de relativiser le conflit qui venait d'arriver... en vain. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se convaincre que demain, Potter aurait tout oublié, le regard dégoûté de celui-ci venait lui dire que cela ne se passerait pas aussi facilement...

Le regard dégoûté de Potter... Dégoûté... et maquillé!

- Potter, maquillé, marmonna Drago en retrouvant enfin un semblant de sourire. Potter, maquillé... Potter...

-Combien de Louis? demanda alors un personnage assis dans un portrait du couloir du deuxième étage.

-Pardon?

-Votre compagnon grimé, combien de Louis quémande-t-il?

Drago jeta alors un coup d'œil étonné à la peinture. Il s'agissait du portrait d'un homme bien en chair présidant un luxueux festin moyenâgeux. Devant l'homme aux yeux habités d'une lueur malsaine, bouffons et femmes de joie évoluaient pour animer la population. Un drôle de rapport s'établit alors dans l'esprit de Drago, qui ne put qu'éclater de rire.

-Pardon? Vous pensez vraiment que, parce qu'il était maquillé aujourd'hui, il est un... Un travelo?

En imaginant Potter maquillé à outrance saucissonné dans une robe à paillette et tentant d'échauder les riches gens en chaleur, Drago ne parvint pas à retrouver son sérieux. Quelle drôle d'idée ce seigneur salace avait eu!

Drôle, mais plausible...

Même très plausible, pensa Drago.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pieds se mirent à le porter dans le dédale du château sans qu'il puise les contrôler, l'éloignant irrémédiablement de la toile vulgaire. Perdu dans ses pensées, toutes les hypothèses les plus folles défilèrent au rythme du temps qui s'égrenait.

Au final, une seule possibilité expliquant la féminisation de Potter retint son attention...

Et Drago espérait de tout cœur que, sur ce coup-là, il se trompait largement!

* * *

Durant la journée qui suivit, Harry crut qu'il allait devenir fou à force de sentir le regard de Drago sur son corps. De plus, le Survivant savait pertinemment la raison de ces coups d'oeil incisifs et surtout, l'effet qu'ils produisaient. Et c'était particulièrement le fait de savoir que son ennemi fantasmait sur son corps durant toute la journée qui le dégoûtait. 

Harry avait alors pris une lourde décision, ou plutôt celle-ci s'était imposée à lui dès l'instant où Malefoy lui avait avoué l'inavouable. Lors de la séance d'aujourd'hui, Harry mettrait fin à toute relation avec lui, si relation il y avait un jour eu... C'était mieux pour tous les deux!

Ayant enfilé pour la dernière fois son costume de Mrs July –costume qu'il avait fini par apprécier- Harry se positionna derrière le bureau de chêne qui vivait ses dernières heures et attendit que le lion –ou plutôt, le serpent- entre dans l'arène, chose qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Bonjour Mrs July, entama Drago sur un ton lui étant peu banal.

Harry lui répondit avec froideur, sentant que, à son instar, le jeune étudiant tenait aujourd'hui à garder ses distances plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Cet éloignement ne dit rien qui vaille à Harry qui, ne sachant pas par où commencer ses explications, bégaya:

- Voyez-vous Mr Malefoy... Euh, comment dire...

- En articulant mieux, ce sera plus aisé à dire! ricana Malefoy.

En un sens, Harry fut rassuré de retrouver le Serpentard qu'il connaissait, à croire que toutes ces séances avec un Malefoy presque humain l'avaient lassé. Même si cela le tuerait de l'avouer, Harry devait bien reconnaître que les insultes et les coups bas lui avaient manqué...

- Certes! coupa-t-il pour garder contenance. Voyez-vous, je ne pense pas pouvoir suivre votre évolution personnelle plus longtemps...

-Vous plaisantez?

-Je suis désolée, Mr Malefoy! Mais certains éléments mis à ma disposition laissent à penser qu'il serait mieux pour vous que...

-Quels éléments? demanda curieusement Drago.

-Des éléments nouveaux! esquiva Harry. Bref, je dois arrêter ici nos séances, il en va de... de votre santé mentale!

-Cela a un rapport avec le fait que je sois homosexuel?

-Oh, non... Ne me croyez pas homophobe, loin de là, mais...

-Mais vous n'avez aucune raison valable à me donner, je l'entends bien! tonna Drago en se levant du siège blanc sur lequel il était assis.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas cela, mais...

-Ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous justifier, je finirai bien par trouver la raison pour laquelle vous vous défilez!

-Il n'y a aucune raison en particulier...

-Vous avouez donc que votre décision n'est basée que sur des futilités! A moins que les véritables raisons ne soient pas avouables... Depuis le début, vous me cachez quelque chose, je le sens!

-C'est faux!

-Quelque chose cloche en votre attitude, je l'ai tout de suite senti. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude... Malheureusement pour vous, je suis un fouineur doté d'un buté de premier rang. Je ne vous lâcherai pas aussi facilement! prévint Drago en sortant de la salle avec superbe.

Mrs July n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose avant que la porte ne claque, faisant disparaître derrière elle la silhouette intriguée de l'étudiant. Harry, trop occupé à pester contre le mauvais caractère des Serpentard, ne remarqua pas le sourire mauvais qu'avait Drago aux lèvres en s'embarquant dans le couloir...

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de s'en méfier...

* * *

→_**TBC...**_


End file.
